Digimon: Night and Day
by coolgamer
Summary: A new evil is threatening the Digital World and this time the digidestined can't stop it alone. They need the help of two new digidestined and their digimon. Will they be able to defeat the evil before all is lost?


**Hi everyone. I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

**Summary: A new evil is threatening the Digital World and this time the digidestined can't stop it alone. They need the help of two new digidestined and their digimon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon I only own Yue and Haru.**

**~It Begins~**

Kari sat on the ground of the tree she was hiding in with Sora. She moved her brown hair out of the way as her brownish-red eyes looked at Sora. Sora smoothed down her green school uniform skirt as she looked at the entrance. Her brownish-orange hair neatly moved back behind her ears as red eyes showed worry.

"I didn't think it'd be this difficult." Kari whispered.

"I know. I hope Biyomon and Gatomon are okay." Sora agreed.

Kari nodded and looked down at the two eggs that rested next to them. The first egg was light blue and had white spots on it and the second was red with yellow spots. Gennai had told them that two digi-eggs had been stolen from Primary Village and that it was important that they be retrieved. He hadn't told them what was so important about the digi-eggs though.

"Sora?" Kari asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Sora asked as she looked at Kari.

"What do you think they could be for?" Kari asked.

"Maybe they belong to some new digidestined?" Sora suggested.

"That is possible but Gennai seemed to think they were more important than that." Kari replied.

"True…we'll find out in time I guess." Sora replied.

Kari nodded and rested her head on her knees. Sora went to looking back at the entrance and they both stayed quiet. Sora stood quickly as a rustle came from outside and towards their hiding place. Kari also stood though the hiding place wasn't very big so it was cramped. The entrance warped a little as a red clawed pink wing reached in. Kari and Sora gave a sigh of relief.

"Biyomon." Sora said quietly.

"Sora! I'm so glad you're alright!" Biyomon said as she fully stepped into the hiding place.

"Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"I'm here Kari. Just had to make sure I wasn't followed." Gatomon said as the cat digimon entered after the bird digimon.

"Is it safe to leave now?" Sora asked.

"Yep, you have a clear shot to the exit now." Biyomon replied.

"What about the eggs?" Gatomon asked.

"When need to get them to Gennai…" Kari began.

"I know, but right now it's too dangerous. We need the others." Sora stated.

"Well then let's get to the portal!" Gatomon said.

Kari and Sora both grabbed one of the digi-eggs before following their digimon out of the hiding place. They ran through the forest full of street signs as quickly as possible. They spotted the TV with the digital portal on it up ahead. Kari began to pull out her digivice as they neared it. Just as she held it up to the TV a red vine like club hit the TV.

"No!" Sora cried out as the TV was destroyed.

"Ha-ha trying to escape?" a voice asked from their left.

The girls turned to see a Redvegiemon standing there with a few Vegiemon. Gatomon and Biyomon took defensive positions in front of their partners.

"Just what we need." Sora muttered.

"We have to make an escape." Kari stated.

"I know…but where can we hide now?" Sora asked.

"We just have to get away…then we can call the others!" Kari stated.

"Like that is going to happen!" Redvegiemon said.

"If you think you can stop us then you're welcome to try." Gatomon taunted.

"Sora please stay back." Biyomon said.

"Attack!" Redvegiemon ordered the Vegiemon.

The Vegiemon leaped forward using their stinky jet attack as Redvegiemon came from behind as Biyomon was hit with the green gas using Spike punch. Biyomon fell to the ground before getting up slowly. Gatomon hit Redvegiemon with Lightning Paw before jumping out of the way of the Vegiemon. Biyomon hit the Vegiemon with her Spiral Twister attack. Redvegiemon used Spike Punch on Gatomon. Gatomon got to her feet and glared at Redvegiemon as she used Cat's Eye Hypnotism.

The Redvegiemon began to hit itself with its Spike Punch. With the Vegiemon taken care of by Biyomon they were able to flee. Kari, Sora, and their digimon took off running away from the confused Redvegiemon and the Vegiemon back into the forest.

They found a cave that was well hidden by trees and bushes and sat down behind a rock. Kari pulled out her D-terminal and sent a message to Izzy and the others requesting help as soon as possible. Sora checked the digi-eggs to make sure they were okay as Biyomon and Gatomon kept watch. As Sora touched the digi-eggs a blue light shot out of the blue egg and a yellow light shot out of the red egg.

**Human World**

Yue brushed a strand of dark brown shoulder length hair behind her ear as she shifted the box in her arms. Her bluish-green eyes looked ahead to make sure she didn't trip. She wore a simple grey t-shirt with blue lining and black sweat pants. Next to her walked her classmate Haru, who was asked to take something to the computer lab as well. He had black hair that was tied into a short ponytail and green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a light blue jacket and jeans.

As they approached the computer lab they heard running and looked up confused. They saw two of their classmates running towards the computer lab. Yue recognized the blonde haired boy as T.K. and the reddish-brown haired boy as Davis. The two boys entered the room but left the door open as Yue and Haru approached.

They opened the door and saw a third boy stood with T.K. and Davis by a computer. The boy had short red hair from what Yue could tell. The three boys turned to look at them as they heard the door open. Yue looked at each of the boys in the eye, T.K.'s were blue, Davis' brown, and the other boy's black.

"Yue?" T.K. asked confused and like he was hiding something.

"We were asked to drop this stuff off for a teacher." Yue explained.

Haru noticed that Davis had some sort of device held up slightly to the computer screen and that some weird looking application was open on the screen.

"You seem familiar." Haru said to the red-haired boy.

"I'm Izzy I used to help out with the computer club a few years ago." The boy explained.

"I've seen a picture of you before!" Yue exclaimed.

"Izzy, this is Yue, she is mine and Kari's friend." T.K. introduced.

"That's Haru. Kari needs our help!" Davis snapped.

"What's wrong with Kari?" Yue asked concerned.

"Nothing you'd understand." Davis muttered.

Before Yue could begin to argue with Davis the computer screen began to shine and two lights shot out of the computer just as the device Davis had held up to the computer shined. Next thing the five knew they were traveling through an area that was white with black bits of data. Next thing Yue and Haru knew they were in a strange forest that had road signs all over the place.

"Where are we?" Yue asked confused.

"You're in the Digital World." T.K. said as he walked over to them.

"Digital World?" Haru asked confused.

"It's hard to explain, but right now we need to find Kari and Sora." Izzy said.

"Let's go!" Davis said impatiently

Yue watched as Davis began to walk down one of the paths leading from where they stood. She started to follow after him as T.K. motioned to her to go forward. As they were walking Yue felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a device somewhat like the one Davis had earlier. The only difference was that the one she had was white and turquoise colored.

"What is this thing?" Yue asked as she looked at it.

"That's a D3!" T.K. exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" Izzy asked as he and Haru hurried up to them.

"Yue has a D3." T.K. explained.

"D3?" Yue asked.

"It's a digivice." Izzy explained.

"A digivice?" Haru asked.

"We'll explain when we meet up with Kari and Sora." Izzy said.

"Hey think we're far enough in?" T.K. asked.

"Yes it'll be dangerous to continue without the others." Izzy said.

"Davis! We need to call the digimon!" T.K. yelled at the boy.

Yue and Haru just exchanged confused looks. As the three stopped for a few and put their hands to their mouths.

"TENTOMON!" Izzy called.

"PATAMON!" T.K. joined.

"VEEMON!" Davis yelled afterwards.

Not long after they called into the woods three different creatures ran out of the trees. The only one running was a blue dinosaur like creature with a yellow V on its head. The other two both flew towards them. The first was an orange and white hamster like creature with bat like wings for its ears. The other was a red bug like creature with big green bug eyes.

Yue moved back and kind of hid slightly behind Haru as the three things moved to the other three. The yellow creature flew over to T.K. as the red bug went to Izzy, and the blue creature ran up to Davis.

"Izzy!" the bug, Tentomon, greeted.

"Hey T.K. who are your friends?" the hamster like thing, Patamon, asked.

"What's going on?" the blue creature, Veemon, asked Davis.

"They're our two friends that were dragged here with us." T.K. explained.

"We're looking for Kari and Sora." Davis said impatiently.

"We don't have time to waste let's move on. We'll explain when we meet up with the others." Izzy suggested.

As they walked down the path Haru felt something in his pocket and pulled out his own digivice. His digivice was white and dark purple in color. He put it back in his pocket as Izzy and Yue both noticed him pull it out. He knew Izzy would explain when they reached Kari and Sora.

They came to a crossroad and looked around trying to figure out where to go next. Yue pulled out her digivice when it began to beep. She saw two red dots on a grid that kept flashing. She looked to the left and it got louder. She moved to the bushes and saw a cave hidden by the bushes.

"Kari?" She called out to the cave.

"Yue?" T.K. asked quietly as the four boys turned to her.

"Yue?" Kari's voice called.

Yue walked through the bushes and over to the entrance as Kari and another girl, Sora, walked to the entrance from inside the cave. Yue walked up to Kari and gave her a huge hug as the boys walked up to them. When Yue pulled away she saw a cat digimon and a bird digimon appear they both carried an egg in their arms.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"It's a long story. Is the cave safe?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, you can tell us inside." Sora replied.

They all walked into the cave and a little ways in Yue and Haru noticed the two digimon struggling with the eggs they carried. Yue took the light blue egg from the cat as Haru took the red egg. As they both took the eggs into their arms a light began to shine from the eggs. The others turned as Yue and Haru closed their eyes at the blinding light.

Yue looked down and saw that instead of the egg she now held a blue tear dropped shaped creature that smiled at her. Haru now held a creature red creature that was shaped like the sun and had fire on the top of its head, though the fire didn't burn him.

"Hi I'm Sunmon!" the digimon in Haru's arms greeted.

"My name is Moonmon, it's a pleasure to meet you." The digimon in Yue's arms introduced.

**~End chapter 1~**

**I hope you all liked the rewritten chapter. I quiet like how it turned out this time around! **

**Explanations:**

**Yue – means moon (Name in the old version was Sakura)**

**Haru – means sun (Name in the old version was Zack)**

**Sunmon – Appears in Digimon World Dawn**

**Moonmon – Appears in Digimon World Dusk**

**Please review!**


End file.
